


Its not Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Denial, Friends With Benefits, Gen, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its not Love

Its not Love what they do.  
They are just satisfying their loneliness.   
Clint Barton abd James Barnes.  
Its their coping mechanism.   
James because of his grief,   
Over losing Natasha.   
And Clint because,   
Once again his life has been a train wreck.   
No one knows about their arrangement.   
And if James begins to spend,   
A lot of time in Clint's apartment,   
Cooking food or playing video games.   
They both never speak about it.   
Its not Love.  
Its just an arrangement


End file.
